


The proposal

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [30]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Warren proposes to Paige.
Relationships: Paige Guthrie/Warren Worthington III
Series: Amends [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Proposal

“How was breakfast with your brothers and sister,” Warren asked when she got back to the apartment they were currently sharing. She could tell he was still a bit annoyed they’d had to cancel their original break fast plans when Sam called from her mother’s house last night and asked her to meet him for breakfast and bring Jay and Melody.

“It was interesting,” She said a bit at a loss for words. “Sam, came out to us about being bisexual and being involved with Nate Grey.” She watched Warren’s eyes widen. “Yeah I was shocked too but according to Sam they’ve been together a few weeks now.” She then smiled a bit. “And apparently Nate and Sam will joining us at the big family dinner so we will no longer be the center of gossip.”

“That’s a relief,” He said and she could tell he was still a bit out of sorts over everything that happened the last time he was near her mother. “So how did the rest of your family take learning about Sam?”

“Melody was fine with it, Jay was quiet but Jay is always quiet now after everything,” she said thinking about her younger brother. “I don’t think he had a problem though.” She then glanced over the phone. “If you don’t mind I was going to call my mother and talk to her about how she feels?” If anyone was going to be disappointed in Sam dating a man she though it would be their mother.

“You don’t have to ask permission to use the phone Paige this is your house too?” Warren said annoyed. “And I know we aren’t married but that can change.” He said surprising her. She was still staring at him when he said sheepishly. “I know that wasn’t the best proposal but I’d like an answer.”

“I accept,” She said quickly. “Of course this means when we tell my family we will be back to being the center of attention again.” She knew some of her family thought here relationship with Warren was going too fast.

“At least this time hopefully your mother won’t threaten me with a gun about things,” He said looking away. She wasn’t surprised her mother had threatened him after they got carried away that time. She really didn’t know what they were thinking doing that while her mother was below them. “So when do you want to go pick out a ring,” He asked.

The End


End file.
